


I Walk The Line

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I Walk The Line

“I can’t wait to get home,” you said with a sigh as you climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala.

“Yeah, Y/N, about that…” Dean trailed off.

“What?” you said, dread pooling in your belly at the tone in Dean’s voice.

“He’s not there. He left a few days ago and we don’t know where he went.”

“Oh,” you said softly, looking out the window.

“Hey,” Dean said, taking your hand. “He loves you. You know that. It’s just that sometimes he needs to be alone.”

“Yeah, sure,” you muttered, pulling your hand free and swallowing thickly.

Of course he would take off for one of his secret cabins. You should never have gone on the hunt and given him a chance to run. You should have stayed home and worked through things with him.

“Leaving after a big fight was a stupid move,” you admitted.

“What did you two fight about anyways?” Dean asked.

“I wanted to move in. I want a permanent home with Bobby. I spend so many nights there with him already that I thought moving in was the next logical step. He didn’t,” you said, flashing back to the awful fight. The look on his face when he told you that you were too young, that you were wasting your time with him.

“Damn him,” you muttered.

Six short hours later you were standing in Bobby’s kitchen, listening to the crickets chirp outside. The phones had all been shut off, something Bobby probably did before he left.

The boys were upstairs asleep, and you were roaming the house, not sure what to do. You were tired, but you weren’t sure where to sleep. In Bobby’s bed even though you had no idea what your relationship was at this point? On the couch like an awkward guest? Upstairs with one of the boys?

Deciding to take a walk instead, you put your jacket on before stepping out into the junk yard. There was something peaceful about walking between the old cars. Relics of years gone by carrying memories of the people who loved them.

When Sam and Dean first brought you to Bobby’s house you had been fascinated with the cars. Making up stories for each car was a coping mechanism to help you get over the suddenly loss of your family to creatures you thought only existed in fairytales.

Until the day Dean admitted an old Lincoln had belonged to a woman who had been murdered by a vampire. That was the day you demanded they train you to be a hunter.

While the boys trained you on the physical aspect of hunting, Bobby trained you on everything else. He taught you about each creature, let you read texts and books, told you about the places, events.

The two of you had grown close. You quickly learned his favorite meals and helped him clean the house whenever you were around.

While you were still in training the boys would sometimes go on a hunt alone and leave you to help Bobby research. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of you to sit up until two or three in the morning and then crash on the couches instead of going to a proper bed.

It wasn’t long until you developed a crush. You had always preferred older men, and under the rough and grumpy exterior Bobby had a heart of gold. You wanted to take care of him and ease his burdens. You knew the story about his wife, and it broke your heart. You wanted him to find some happiness.

One day when the boys were in Chicago, leaving you to crash at Bobby’s for a few days, things changed. You were standing in the kitchen making spaghetti and playing Dean Martin on Pandora when Bobby came in and busied himself pouring a glass of whiskey.

Acting on impulse, you walked over and took the glass out of his hand, sitting it on the counter before pulling him into a dance. Of course he had protested, but it had been a weak one, and it was that night you ended up in his bed for the first time.

Since then the two of you were together when you were around. The boys accepted it, you accepted it, only Bobby fought it.

The age difference was something he couldn’t get past and he repeatedly tried to push you away or end things, but you always ended up back together. Until now. Pushing him to live together and make things official had been to much. But you wanted a home. He was your home.

Sighing, you realized you were in the back of the junkyard, where she was. The 1969 Ford Mustang you had fallen in love with and were working on fixing up. You quickly walked up to her, running your hands over her hood with a smile. “Hey gorgeous,” you whispered, “I’m going to get you running and then I’ll always have a home.”

“You will always have a home here,” you heard from behind you.  
Spinning, you saw Bobby standing a few feet away, his hands in his pockets.

“When I didn’t see you inside I knew I would find you out here with her,” he said, nodding at the Mustang.

“You came back,” you stated.

“I was an idjit for leaving,” he said.  
You walked up and wrapped your arms around him, feeling him hug you back. You stood like that for a long time, just snuggled into his embrace while his hand stroked your back.

“I can’t keep going back and forth Bobby. If this is what you want then we do this, if not then we don’t and I’m going to take off on my own for a while. I love you. The age difference doesn’t matter to me, it never has.”

Bobby pulled back and cupped your head in his hands. “I love you too Y/N. You know I ain’t one for talking about feelings. But you have made me a happy man when I didn’t think I could be again. I want you here. My home is your home.”

You nodded, blinking back happy tears. “Will you dance with me?”

“Here in the junkyard?” Bobby asked. You could tell he had no desire to.

“Never mind. It was a stupid idea. It’s late and we are cold. Let’s just head to bed,” you said, moving to head inside.

Bobby reached into the mustang and turned the key before flipping the old stereo and headlights on.

As the first strands of Johnny Cash filled the night he took your hand, pulling you close. “If it means that much to you darlin’

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_   
_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_   
_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_   
_Because you’re mine, I walk the line_   
_I find it very, very easy to be true_   
_I find myself alone when each day is through_   
_Yes, I’ll admit that I’m a fool for you_   
_Because you’re mine, I walk the line_   
_As sure as night is dark and day is light_   
_I keep you on my mind both day and night_   
_And happiness I’ve known proves that it’s right_   
_Because you’re mine, I walk the line_   
_You’ve got a way to keep me on your side_   
_You give me cause for love that I can’t hide_   
_For you I know I’d even try to turn the tide_   
_Because you’re mine, I walk the line_   
_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_   
_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_   
_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_   
_Because you’re mine, I walk the line_

 


End file.
